


Try Me

by TotallyNot



Series: Newsies Oneshots [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, idk - Freeform, literally shit, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNot/pseuds/TotallyNot
Summary: Spot Conlon was used to getting his way. He got good grades, was insanely popular, and was on both the soccer team and football team at his school. Despite only being a sophomore, he was at the top of the social pyramid, and everyone respected him, even the teachers.And then, there was Race. Who was his best friend? Racetrack Higgins. His boyfriend? Racetrack Higgins. Spot's worst enemy? Also Racetrack Fucking Higgins.





	Try Me

Spot Conlon was used to getting his way. He got good grades, was insanely popular, and was on both the soccer team and football team at his school. Despite only being a sophomore, he was at the top of the social pyramid, and everyone respected him, even the teachers.

And then, there was Race. Who was his best friend? Racetrack Higgins. His boyfriend? Racetrack Higgins. Spot's worst enemy? Also Racetrack Fucking Higgins.  

  

You see, Race went to a different school than Spot, and was also on his school's soccer team. He and Spot were great friends, not to mention a great couple, but during soccer season, they hated each other. No, they had to hate each other. As much as it killed them, they had to do it for their schools. They were the two most feared, respected, and liked people in their schools. Sure, Racetrack lived in Manhattan, and Spot went to a school in Brooklyn, but their teams played against each other all the time.  

  

Spot's soccer team was called the "Brooklyn Bears," but almost all the kids in school called them the "Brooklyn Bitches." Unfortunate nickname, to say the least. Now, while the Bears had won every game they had played, they were now in the tournament, and it was time to get serious. They practiced more often, and the practices were often longer and harder.   
   

The first game (against the Manhattan Monkeys, if anyone was wondering) was in three hours, on a Friday night, and Spot was stressed about it. Almost the entire school would be there, and it was always hard to play against Race, and this was the tournament. Spot couldn't mess this up.  

  

Spot paced his room for a few minutes, before flopping onto his bed and turning on his playlist of 80s music. "Don’t Stop Believin'" by Journey came on, and Spot almost laughed at the irony. He turned up the volume, and was about to (try to) fall asleep when his sister, Smalls, came in.

"Spotty, ya gotta get up! You have a game to get to!"

Spot threw a pillow at her, and grumbled, "Whyyy? We have, like, three hours."

Smalls grinned, and held up a controller. "Name a better way to pass the time than Mario Kart, right?"  

After two hours of mashing buttons, throwing pillows, and cursing, Spot realized he had to go. He ran upstairs, grabbed his kit, shin guards, cleats, and then sprinted back downstairs to get his water bottle and his ball. He waved to Smalls, who said that she would come to watch the game, when it actually started.  

Spot walked to his friend Romeo's house, and knocked three times. Two minutes later, Romeo and his boyfriend Specs rushed out the door. The three of them got into Romeo's car, and together they rode to their school, blasting 80s music and just being teenagers. When they finally pulled up at the school, the three boys got out of the car, and walked into the school, and into the boys locker room, where the rest of the team was, getting changed into their kits.   

Spot sat down on one of the benches, just in time for their coach, Mr. Snyder, came in. He clapped his hands together, getting the team's attention. "Alright Bears. We gotta win this one. I don't want any of ya guys going soft on the opponent. We win this, we advance." With that, Mr. Snyder left the locker room, off to who knows where.

Spot grinned, and then stood up in front of the team. "So, I think we can all agree that that was possibly the worst pep talk ever. So here's mine." Spot looked at the mix of nervous and happy faces of the boys on the team. "We all got friends on that team, so don't kill anyone. Now, they are our competition, so we do need to try to win this. Remember, if we win this, we have a better chance of winning the whole tournament. Don't be… Unsportsmanlike." As Spot said the last word, he shot a pointed look at Morris and Oscar Delancey. "With that said, let's go kick some ass!"  

All sixteen boys trooped out onto the field, and started to warm up. Three minutes before the start of the game, Snyder called everyone together, and told them who would be on the field, in what positions, and who would be on the sidelines. Spot took the position of right offense, and grinned when he saw Race in the position of left defense. Race may be the fastest on the team, but he loved playing defense.  And during the games, Spot loved to score on him.  

As soon as the referee blew the whistle, Spot took the ball, and passed it to Albert, who ran it up the field before passing it to Oscar, who dribbled it up the field even further before Race got it and booted it up to Jack, who was an offense player on the Manhattan team.  By the end of the first half, Manhattan was winning, 3-0.  

The second half started with Jack Kelly passing it to Finch, but Spot stole the ball, and scored a goal. He scored one more, and each of the Delancey brothers had scored a goal by the end of the game, Brooklyn winning 4-3. After the game, Spot had planned on inviting Racetrack over to his house, but Race was nowhere to be found. Spot decided not to go looking for him, it was too chaotic, and he could just send Race a text later. He talked with a few friends who had been on the other team, and congratulated them on their performance. Finally, the mystery of Race's whereabouts was starting to worry him. Spot walked around the parking lot, looking for the familiar blue color of Race's car.  

Spot eventually found the car, but not the driver. He sighed, about to give up and go home, when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Oscar and Morris Delancey were pinning Racetrack against the back wall of the school, and they appeared to be yelling at him. Spot ran over to the three boys. "Leave him alone!" The Delanceys looked up, and Morris smirked.

"What's the problem Conlon? We were just giving Manhattan a little lesson on learning how not to suck." Spot glared at the boys, and then stepped forward and shoved Oscar.

"I said, LEAVE. HIM. ALONE."

Morris leered at Spot. "Why Conlon? You won't hurt us, we're your teammates."

Spot growled at them, curling his hands into fists and taking another step forward. "Try me, assholes."  

It was then that Oscar and Morris realized that they weren't going to win. Morris let go of Race, and took a step backwards, while Oscar spit on Race's shoes, and the two walked away, Oscar yelling, "Someday Higgins. Someday you're gonna get what's comin' to ya."

Spot walked up to Race, pulling him into a hug. "You okay man?" Race nodded, and said, "Thanks for the save," before pulling his boyfriend into a kiss. He pulled away a few seconds later. "You played great tonight, by the way. Your team totally deserved to win." Spot said,grinning. He pecked his boyfriend on the cheek, and intertwined their hands, before the two walked to Race's car, and drove back to Spot's place. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha okay this is shit. But hey, drop a like if you're inclined.


End file.
